This invention relates to a geriatric chair, and more particularly to a leg-restraining device for a geriatric chair.
Wheel chairs for geriatric patients and invalids are designed to render the patients as comfortable as possible, while facilitating mobility of the patient, when necessary.
However, difficulty has been experienced in preventing certain types of invalid or geriatric patients who are too weak or incapable of supporting themselves for any length of time in a sitting position within the wheel chair or geriateric chair. For such patients, there is a tendency for the patient to slip, or slide, down and forward until the patient has slipped or fallen completely off the chair.
Various types of restraining devices have been employed, but such restraining devices are designed to extend transversely of the chair over the upper torso, or over the lap area, of the patient. Such restraining devices are generally unsuccessful because the patients slip forward, down and beneath such restraining members, due to the lack of strenght or muscle control within the legs of the patient. Such torso and lap restraining devices provide no barrier agaist forward movement of the legs.